Due to the relatively high costs of traditional funerals and burial, cremation is becoming popular method for disposing of the dead. Cremated remains are typically stored in a small container or urn and, then, interred in a cemetery plot or mausoleum. Most crematory urns are plain in appearance and offer little to distinguish one set of cremated remains from another. If given the opportunity, it is believed that many individuals would choose to identify their cremated remains as those of a football fan for eternity.